Today life standards cannot be imagined without communication systems for individuals and groups, e.g., Internet, TV. Those communication systems have been evolving from old standards and currently, there is a full array of interactive tools allowing people to communicate in different ways. With current standards, one person can broadcast a message to a practically unlimited number of persons.
However, there is no way such unlimited number of persons can send a message to the person who has broadcasted the message to them. Such techniques for communication do not exist using a back channel. Social networks, email, sms, video, and any other current communication tools, are powerful tools for communications one to one and one to many but, when a big group of people looks for a way to express its will, there is no tool that can help this group.
FIG. 31 shows a picture of a large group of people. This large group is expressing something as a group. A need exists to determine what the group is expressing.
A need exists for user interfaces that assist with determining what the group is expressing. A Global Social Communication system may provide such user interfaces.